La Meningitis y su sombra
by Ezkiza Morino
Summary: -¿que sientes por Sakura? - ¿Sakura, la hermana de Naruto? ¡pero si apenas la conozco! ¡ni ella a mi! - Sasuke, sakura esta al borde de la muerte... y ¿sabes a quien llama en delirios? - no -- senti como mi corazon cambiaba drasticamente de ritmo - a ti..


holaa!! ^^ .. aca les dejo una historia muy tierna... que lei en el liceo y me vino la idea de adaptarlo a sasusaku *O* .. espero que les guste.. es solo la primera parte :)

LA MENINGITIS Y SU SOMBRA

No vuelvo de mi sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos quieren decir la carta de Naruto, y luego la charla del médico? Confieso no entender una palabra de todo esto.

He aquí las cosas. Hace cuatro horas, a las 7 de la mañana, recibo una tarjeta de Naruto, que dice así:

**Sasuke:**

**Si no tiene inconveniente, te ruego que pases esta noche por mi casa. Si tengo tiempo iré a verte antes. **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Aquí ha comenzado mi sorpresa. No se invita a nadie, que yo sepa, alas siete de la mañana para una presunta conversación en la noche, sin un motivo serio. ¿Para que me puede querer Naruto? Mi amistad con él es bastante vaga, y en cuanto a su casa, he estado allí una sola vez. Y se que tiene dos hermanas bastante lindas.

Así, pues, he quedado intrigado. Y he aquí que una hora después, en el momento en que salía de casa, llega el doctor Kakashi, otro sujeto de quien he sido alumno en el colegio, y con quien tengo la misma relación a lo lejos que con Naruto.

Y el hombre me habla de a, b y c, para concluir:

-Veamos, Sasuke, comprendes de sobra que no he venido a verte a esta hora para hablarte de necedades; ¿no es cierto?

-Me parece que sí-no pude menos que responderle.

-Es claro. Así, pues, me vas a permitir una pregunta, una sola. Todo lo que tenga de indiscreta, te lo explicaré en seguida. ¿Me permites?

-Todo lo que quiera-le respondí francamente, aunque poniéndome al mismo tiempo en guardia.

Kakashi me miró entonces sonriendo, como se sonríen los hombres entre ellos, y me hizo esta pregunta disparatada:

-¿Qué clase de inclinación sientes hacia Sakura Uzumaki?

¡Ah, ah! ¡Por aquí andaba la cosa, entonces! ¡Sakura Uzumaki, hermana de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Pero si apenas conocía a esa persona! Nada extraño, pues, que mirara al médico como quien mira a un loco.

-¿Sakura Uzumaki?-repetí-Ningún grado ni ninguna inclinación. La conozco apenas. Y ahora...

-No, permíteme-me interrumpió-Te aseguro que es una cosa bastante seria... ¿Me podrías dar palabra de colega de que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

-¡Pero estás loco!-le dije al fin-¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Apenas la conozco, vuelvo a repetirte, y no creo que ella se acuerde de haberme visto jamás. He hablado un minuto con ella, ponga dos, tres, en su propia casa, y nada más. No tengo, por lo tanto, le repito por décima vez, inclinación particular hacia ella.

-Es raro, profundamente raro...-murmuró el hombre, mirándome fijamente.

Comenzaba ya a serme pesada la brisa, por eminente que fuese-y lo era,-pisando un terreno con el que nada tenían que ver sus aspirinas.

-Creo que tengo ahora el derecho...

Pero me interrumpió de nuevo:

-Sí, tienes derecho de sobra... ¿Quiere esperar hasta esta noche? Con dos palabras podrá comprender que el asunto es de todo, menos de broma... La persona de quien hablamos está gravemente enferma, casi a la muerte... ¿Entiendes algo?-concluyó mirándome bien a los ojos.

Yo hice lo mismo con él durante un rato.

-Ni una palabra-le contesté.

-Ni yo tampoco-apoyó encogiéndose de hombros-Por eso le he dicho que el asunto es bien serio... Por fin esta noche sabremos algo. ¿irás allá? Es indispensable.

-Iré-le dije, encogiéndome a mi vez de hombros.

Y he aquí por qué he pasado todo el día preguntándome como un idiota, qué relación puede existir entre la enfermedad gravísima de una hermana de Naruto, que apenas me conoce, y yo, que la conozco apenas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es la cosa más extraordinaria que haya visto en mi vida. Metempsícosis, espiritismos, telepatías y demás absurdos del mundo interior, no son nada en comparación de este, mi propio absurdo

en que me veo envuelto. Es un pequeño asunto para volverse loco.

Fui por lo de Naruto, me llevó al escritorio. Hablamos un rato, esforzándonos como dos tontos, puesto que comprendiéndolo así evitábamos mirarnos. Por fin entró Kakashi, y Naruto salió, dejándome sobre la mesa el paquete de cigarrillos, pues se me habían acabado. Mi ex profesor me contó entonces lo que en resumen es esto:

Cuatro o cinco noches antes, al concluir un recibo en su propia casa, Sakura Uzumaki se había sentido mal-cuestión de un baño demasiado frío esa tarde, según opinión de la madre. Lo cierto es que había pasado la noche fatigada, y con buen dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, fiebre; y a la noche, una meningitis, con todo su cortejo. El delirio, sobre todo, franco y prolongado a más no pedir. Concomitantemente, una ansiedad angustiosa, imposible de calmar. Las proyecciones sicológicas del delirio, por decirlo así, se erigieron y

giraron desde la primera noche alrededor de un solo asunto, uno solo, pero que absorbe su vida entera. Es una obsesión-prosiguió Kakashi-una sencilla obsesión a 42°. Tiene constantemente fijos los ojos en la puerta, pero no llama a nadie. Su estado nervioso es resiente de esa muda ansiedad que la está matando, y desde ayer hemos pensado con mis colegas en calmar eso... No puede seguir así. ¿Y sabes…?-concluyó-¿…a quién nombra cuando el sopor la aplasta?

-No sé...-le respondí, sintiendo que mi corazón cambiaba bruscamente de ritmo.

-A ti- me dijo, pidiéndome fuego.

.-..-.-.

lo dejo ahi por hoy ^^ .. espero que les haya gustado, y me gustaria que me dejaran RR (a)

adios


End file.
